


No One Knew

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hurt, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Miscarriage, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse didn't know she was pregnant. Neither did anyone else.





	No One Knew

Eclipse had been feeling off all morning. It wasn’t to say she felt sick, but something about her health just felt different. She felt tired and restless. Her stomach felt weird too. At first, she thought it was just lack of nutrition, so she ate more than usual that morning. But even after that, something didn’t feel right. It wasn’t anxiety either; she just couldn’t explain it.

She didn’t tell Megatron though. She didn’t want anything to be blown out of proportion, and she was sure that it would pass. Besides, he had mentioned he had a lot of work to do that day, meetings with noblemen and his advisors about some issues at the borders. She didn’t want to bother him if this all turned out just to be a case of fatigue.

But it was already the early afternoon and she still didn’t feel right. In fact, her stomach was starting to hurt a little. She had been in the library when she felt pain in her side. It quickly spread to a soft cramping in her abdomen. It wasn’t unbearable, but it was noticeable enough that she was uncomfortable.

She managed to dismiss her handmaids and guards so escort herself to the infirmary. Megatron would have been upset to know she was wandering the halls alone, but she really did not want this to get back to him while he was still in his meetings. She would just go see Knock Out, he would figure out what was wrong, and then would probably send one of his own servants to tell Megatron she was fine and in his infirmary.

As she wandered down the halls though, the pain was getting worse. It was going from what felt like a cramp to a throbbing pain in her stomach. And the further she walked, the worse it got. She was getting more tired, and more confused as to what was happening. This wasn’t normal. Something wasn’t right.

Just as she turned the corner, a sharp pain erupted up her spine. She gasped, clutching her stomach tightly as she slumped against the wall. Pain radiating through her abdomen and back, causing her legs to give out as she curled up against the wall. And even her insides… They were clenching, like she was having the worst cramps imaginable. Then… There was something else… Warm and wet and trickling down her legs.   
  
Shaking, she pulled back her dress, her hand reaching up to touch her thigh. Horror came over her as she pulled up her hand and saw it. Blood. It was trickling down her thighs and, with her curled up onto the floor, it was no doubt staining her dress. And the pain… This was not cramping. This was not menstruation. It couldn’t have been…

It couldn’t have been true. She thought the missing blood days were due to stress. It had happened before, where her blood days didn’t come because of that. And her being pregnant… Knock Out said that it couldn’t happen so easily. And she never felt pregnant either. She didn’t have signs… Or maybe she did. She couldn’t remember anything. She couldn’t think of anything else.

All she could do was try and force herself to stand. She had to get to Knock Out. But she couldn’t find the strength; instead, she found herself trembling and hyperventilating, tears trickling down her face. She couldn’t even find her voice to call for help. She just clawed into the wall, desperately trying to find the strength to stand.

“Help…!” she managed to croak out, but it was barely above a whisper. “Someone…! Help…!”

A sudden chorus of stomps echoed through the halls. Eclipse looked up, hoping someone had heard her. Then the pain rocked harder, collapsing her to the floor just as the stomps stopped. Her heart sank. The silence meant she was alone - whether she was or not her mind couldn’t comprehend that truth - and her sobs filled the silence.

“MY QUEEN!”

The dark voice echoing through the hallway had stalled her pain if only for a few moments. Her mind thrust into a swirl of calm and dizziness as shapes crowded around her. A muffle of voices and orders flew above her, the shapes moving again before something cold wrapped around her arms and shoulders, scooping up her knees into a large body.

“Hold on, my queen,” the voice whispered only as the pain returned with more. The pain pulled her mind from lucidity, looking up to see Tarn’s smooth mask and his red eyes flashing bright.

She found herself pressing into him, unable to do anything else but hold onto something in a fruitless attempt to fight the pain. Tarn ran down the halls with two of his men running with him, making room and keeping the halls clear for him.

“Just what the hell is going-?!” Knock Out’s voice soon broke through her mind.

Eclipse managed to crack her eyes open to recognize the infirmary. Tarn’s larger men, Teserus and Helex, had pushed guards and Breakdown back for Tarn while Vos, the smaller imp, chittering and cussing in a language she couldn’t begin to comprehend, even without the pain. Once Helex moved and Knock Out came into view, a cry escaped past her lips.

Recognizing her voice, Knock Out snapped to Tarn carrying Eclipse, her blood staining his own robes while moving her to a bed. “Tarn-?! What-? What happened?!”

“Her Majesty was found in the South corridors; Kaon and Vos detected blood as we heard her cry for help,” Tarn turned the Incubus doctor away a moment, Teserus allowing Breakdown through to start prep, and whispered something under his breath that Eclipse strained to hear.

Knock Out, without another word, shooed the Torturer and his men out, screamed for her handmaids and other infirmary staff to come help. Breakdown managed to gather enough tools and cloth to cover and clean her.

“K-Knock Out-?” she gasped, another spike of pain forcing her cries out.

“Don’t worry, we have you.”

More women entered the infirmary, Knock Out ordering them around and administering medicine and whatever else to aid her. They pulled up her dress, taking off her ruined underwear and leaving her exposed. She felt hands on her and other objects, but she couldn’t tell what belonged to who. Everything was becoming a blur

“It’s going to be fine, Your Majesty.”

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe this would stop, that this would end… and the baby wouldn’t die. A baby she didn’t even know she had inside of her. A baby she should have been protecting, but instead… she remained ignorant of its presence. She didn’t take proper care of herself. She didn’t protect it.

And now it was dying. Even though she could feel her mind starting to slip, probably for the drugs they were giving her, the pain told her the truth: the child inside of her was going to die. Even if she wanted to believe Knock Out, she found herself sobbing hard as her vision started to fade. Everything hurt, there were so many people, so many hushed, panicked, and tense voices…

She finally shut her eyes, tears trickling down her face as her body went lax. The only thing she could do as her consciousness faded was pray that when she woke up, it wouldn’t be dead.

* * *

Knock Out slumped in his chair, hunching over in his seat as he buried his face into his hands. Breakdown and a few of his other assistants were cleaning everything up, and the room was filled with a heavy silence. No one said a word, nor could they bring themselves to.

He tried. He tried everything he could. Every medicine he could think of, every trick he knew… And it hadn’t been enough. She had been in so much pain, and she was bleeding so heavily. Even though he kept pushing, kept trying, he knew. He knew that the minute he saw her, there was nothing he could have done.

Primus, he didn’t even know the Queen had been pregnant. She certainly didn’t look or smell pregnant. Judging by the clots, she only looked to be about ten weeks, maybe more. Yet, she was in so much pain and bleeding so much… Perhaps it was because the child had been a mix between a human and a demon, a rare if not impossible combination. After all, this miscarriage was nothing like how it normally went for humans.

Maybe that was also why no one noticed she had been pregnant, not even herself. A pregnancy like this was rare. And that was no doubt why she had miscarried too… Her body couldn’t carry a child of demon blood. She was not strong enough. Or perhaps it was just unfortunate luck. He had no idea what could have caused this. He only knew it had happened, and he could not save the child.

“Knock Out.”

A hand touched his shoulder, causing him to look up at Breakdown, whose gaze was solemn. Glancing behind him, the incubus could see that one of the assistants had collected the clots into a small towel, carefully bundling it up to no doubt discharge it.

“Leave that on the table.”

She looked confused. “D-Doctor-?”

“Leave it.”

She only hesitated for another moment before nodding, placing the wrapped bundle onto one of the trays that had been brought out. Then, with a quick bow, she and the other assistants left the room. Breakdown watched them close the door behind him before turning back to his lover, who sighed heavily as he buried his face back into his hands.

“... We did everything we could,” he said softly.

Knock Out didn’t reply.

“Do you know what you will tell her?”

Knock Out said nothing again, his hands moving to run through his hair. Primus, what would he tell her? What would he even tell the king? He was surprised the demon hadn’t already burst through the door, demanding to see his wife, who was still unconscious and lying in bed. She had been mostly cleaned up and changed, but her hair was still disheveled and her face was still tearstained.

There was probably nothing he could tell her. She would no doubt wake up and just know. Everyone who he had treated and suffered a miscarriage just seemed to know. And most of them couldn’t be comforted by words. He knew Eclipse would not be different.

The door opened again, causing Breakdown to turn. He wasn’t surprised to see Tarn standing there, looking between the queen, them, and the wrapped bundle on the tray.

“So...my assumption proved true then,” the Lich sighed, eyes locking on the bundle.

“Pleased with yourself, are we?” Knock Out hissed, only to look up at the Lich; surprising he had never seen the famed torturer with such a solemn or saddened look before.

“I had hoped I was wrong,” he muttered, seemingly uncaring if Knock Out or Breakdown cared for his reply. He moved closer to Eclipse, his keen sight watching her very soul settle. “However, I am happy her Majesty is well.”

“She won’t be when she wakes up,” Knock Out sighed, his mind returning to the dilemma before him. “Death such as… this is traumatic for a young mother, or any mother. Show some compassion.”

“I simply meant she did not follow,” Tarn grumbled, becoming annoyed with the constant snark from the Incubus. He was aware of the trauma this would cause, but he was thankful that she had managed to survive. He had thought the worst when he saw her bleeding on the ground.

“Just get out,” Knock Out growled, tired and spiteful of the Lich.

Tarn said nothing, turning away to look at the queen. Knock Out’s eyes widened in anger, seeing that the other had placed a hand on Eclipse’s. Breakdown moved to remove the Lich only for him to leave on his own, holding his mask as he did. The two glared at him as he shut the door.

“Freak,” Breakdown spat, turning back to Knock Out and helping him stand.

Knock Out merely huffed, shaking his head. “Just keep monitoring her… I’ll be in the front room for when the King comes storming in. No doubt one of Tarn’s flunkies has told him, if not Tarn would be telling him now.”

“I can wait for him if you-”

The incubus shook his head. “It has to be me. You know it does.”

Breakdown could not argue with that. Though Knock Out’s assistant and right hand man, Knock Out was still the lead doctor. This had been his procedure, his methodology, and Breakdown knew he couldn’t explain everything that he could. He wished he didn’t leave his lover to face the king alone, but someone had to stay by the queen’s side. To make sure someone was with her to confirm the news.

He leaned down and kissed Knock Out’s head. The doctor didn’t reply, but his hand came up to caress his cheek before he left the room. Breakdown huffed, shaking his head as he turned back to the queen. He figured he could at least wipe her face and get her a little more cleaned up. Anything until the inevitable happened.

Primus, he hoped this day would end soon. He just wanted to return home, return to Sally and hold her and Knock Out close. Miscarriages were always hard for him to witness, reminding him of the rare times it had happened in his home village. The entire tribe would mourn the loss… It was a family mentality that never really went away for him.

With a heavy huff, he shook his head of such thoughts and got to work. It was all he could really do.

* * *

Megatron huffed, staring down at the mounds of parchment and reports from his meetings. The nobility bored him to no end as did the other reports he had to review and look over. Offers, field reports, spy reports, and updates on current affairs between the other kingdoms and within his own. Soundwave had been a great help, as was Shockwave, sitting at the other end of another table review their own stack of papers.

The thought of returning to Eclipse was the only thing motivating him to finish sooner, or simply abandon the reports to return to her comfort.

A heavy knock echoed through his office, leading to a groan from the King and a simply gaze over from Shockwave.

“Enter.”

The door pushed open and Tarn stepped in. Shockwave regarded the Lich before returning to his work. Soundwave said nothing also, returning to her reports as Tarn approached and bowed before Megatron. He glared at the Lich; seeing him flared his anger as memories of his assault on Eclipse returned. He was pleased the Lich had taken his torture and punishment in stride, become just as dutiful to his wife, but the anger still rose in his presence.

“This had better be important, Tarn. I have no patience for…”

“It regards Her Majesty, Lord Megatron.”

Tarn barely flinched as Megatron slammed his desk, Shockwave and Soundwave freezing as Megatron glared at the Lich. But he merely stood, eyes hooded before the King. It made Soundwave shift forward in concern. She could feel something was wrong, given both she and Tarn were undead.

“What. Happened?” Megatron seethed, clearly missing Tarn’s demeanor in place of his anger.

“In the south corridor, my team and I heard a cry. We found Queen Eclipse collapsed on the ground in pain.”

Megatron bristled, while Shockwave stood in shock and Soundwave recoiled with concern. They had thought the Lugnut incident from a few months ago was bad enough, but this? Primus, it sounded so much worse.

“Was she attacked?” he demanded, moving from his seat. “Who dared-?!”

“Upon investigation, Her Majesty was bleeding… and despite Knock Out’s efforts, I fear I must report… the Queen has miscarried.”

Silence filled the room. Megatron had frozen in his spot, shock coming to his face. Shockwave just stared at the lich, his eyes wide in disbelief at the statement. Soundwave’s eyes widened too, but there was horror mixed in her expression.

“... What?” Megatron’s voice was but a harsh whisper, wrapped in confusion and disbelief. “Eclipse… She was pregnant…?”

“... She was, My Liege,” the lich said solemnly, bowing low. “Knock Out did what he could, but it was… not enough.”

“Impossible,” Shockwave whispered, his own voice as horrified as the king’s. “She couldn’t have been… She couldn’t…”

Soundwave just remained silent, unable to take her eyes off of the lich. She searched for the lies, for the deceit within him… but she found none. He wasn’t lying, he wasn’t trying to trick them. Eclipse had been pregnant, and she had lost it. She had a miscarriage.

Megatron couldn’t comprehend what was being said. Eclipse had been pregnant? With his child? When? For how long? And how didn’t he notice? She would have had a different smell or aura, he and many others should have known if she was pregnant.

But they didn’t know. He had no idea if she knew either… But that didn’t matter now. Because it died. She miscarried. The child, his child, was gone.

“Where is she?”

“She was resting in the infirmary when I checked,” Tarn said, still bowing low. He could no longer see his king’s expression, and a part of him feared what he would see if he looked up. “Breakdown should be tending to her. And Knock Out is waiting for…”

He didn’t get to finish his statement. The demon king ran out of the room, the doors slamming behind him and nearly causing the room to shake. The three left behind merely exchanged looks with each other, another heavy silence falling over the room again.

Soundwave honestly could not believe it. Eclipse, who has already endured so much, had to suffer yet again. This time, it was something as horrible as this. As a mother of five, it had been one of Soundwave’s greatest fears during her all pregnancies. She had been fortunate, but she had still feared it would happen to her too. It was a would-be mother’s worst nightmare.

She looked to Shockwave, who just stared at the ground. Maybe he blamed himself for this. After all, he had assured Megatron that the chances of Eclipse getting pregnant without aid were near zero. He also assured their king he would look into different ways to ensure that, when they were ready, Eclipse would have a safe pregnancy.

Tarn did not look less guilty. His eyes hidden behind his mask, shoulders slumped in defeat. Perhaps he blamed himself for not finding Eclipse sooner. She couldn’t have been sure. But she didn’t think they had fault. No one could have prevented this, not even Eclipse herself.

Shaking off the shock, Soundwave quickly returned to her spirit form to glide out the room. It took a few moments, but the other two soon followed her. They knew their feelings didn’t matter. All that mattered was the king and his wife.

And Primus only knew how they were feeling.

* * *

Eclipse moaned as she slowly came to. Her vision was blurred and hazy as her mind swam in confusion and fatigue. All her memory could recall was walking through the halls with a nagging pressure in her stomach. Slowly, focusing on the memory, her mind drew back to the present.

Vision clearing, blinking back the haze, she recognized the sterile smell and dark colors of the infirmary. With difficulty, feeling her arms weighted down and muscles stiff, she slowly raised her arm to her midsection.

She had been pregnant. She hadn’t known, but it was true. She had been pregnant with Megatron’s child… She didn’t know for how long either. Was it only recent she had conceived or was she further along? She didn’t know, she couldn’t have known…

Until the blood. Primus, there had been so much blood and pain, nothing like anything she had ever experienced. And the child… Had it survived? Or was it too late…? With that much blood, it had to have been… Guilt started poisoning her thoughts, her body shaking and breathing speeding up.

“Your Majesty?”

Jumping from the voice, she turned over to see one of the harpy maids tending to the infirmary rush over to her.

“Please, remain still,” she cooed, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and fetching a bowl of water.

Eclipse’s gaze followed her, but then eyed a bundle on a nearby table. She could see a little red stain peeking out from the tips. She swallowed, her hand shaking as she moved to place a hand over her abdomen. That… Her child… It was gone. It died.

“My Queen” another voice called, causing her to turn. The large bulk of Knock Out’s assistant, Breakdown, came into sight, checking her over as she started to shift. “Don't try to get up; you can’t move too much right now.”

She slowly raised her hand, pointing to the bundle. “Is…? Is that…?”

Breakdown followed her hand, cursing at the sight of the bundle of clots still on the observation table. He eyed the harpy, subtle gesturing to remove the bundle before tending to Eclipse. He gently moved her so she could sit up properly. “It’s okay, Your Majesty, just lay back and…”

“Is that...my child?”

The harpy froze, still holding the bundle in her arms. Breakdown didn’t reply, merely staring at her with a blank expression. That was enough of an answer for her.

Her eyes began to tear up, her bottom lip quivering as she looked down at her hands. She did… She really did lose it. She couldn’t protect it, her child, Megatron’s child… It was gone.

“... H-How…?” Her hands clenched into fists. “H-How far along was I…?”

“... Knock Out speculated about ten weeks.”

Ten weeks. She had been ten weeks pregnant and didn’t know. Or maybe she just ignored the signs. Maybe there had been something there all along, and she just ignored it. Just like she ignored how she had been feeling off this morning. If she had just come into the infirmary right away, this might have been prevented. She could have saved her baby... It could have lived.

A soft sob broke past her lips, her hands clutching the blankets tightly as she curled up into herself. Breakdown tensed, fearing she would become more hysterical and irrational, just like she had been after her suicide attempt.

But she didn’t. She just sat there, sobbing while burying her face into the sheets. It was a haunting sob, broken and tired and soft. She trembled, her shoulders shaking as more and more tears trickled down her face. Her chest hurt, clenching in pain, but she couldn’t stop.

It was worse than the pain from before. She failed. She failed to protect the child inside of her. She ignored the signs, ignored her own health, forsaking the child and letting it die. She didn’t protect her own child… Megatron’s child. Primus, would he hate her? Would he blame her? She wouldn’t even argue if he did. She should have done more. She should have prevented this… It never should have happened.

Breakdown could only watch as her sobs grew louder, but she did nothing else but cry. He spared a glance at the harpy, who stood there with a look of anguish on her face. It looked like she wanted to comfort her queen, but Breakdown waved a hand at her to leave and take the bundle with her. The harpy could only bow deep before quickly exiting the room.

Though, just as she entered the main room where Knock Out was waiting, the doors to the infirmary flung open. She gasped, recoiling back in fright when she saw Megatron standing there, his eyes searching around the room until they found Knock Out.

The incubus didn’t seem unfazed by the look on his face either. He rose from his feet, bowing low to the king as he turned to face him.

“Where is she?” Megatron snarled, towering over the doctor with his aura flickering around.

“Recovering in the next room, Your Grace.”

Megatron turned to the door, intending on comforting his wife; his eye landed on the shaking nurse and the bundle in her arms.

He froze. Taking no note of the nurse, he only moved closer to stare at the small bundle. It was so small, only a tiny patch of blood having seeped through. His silence concerned the nurse, but she dared not move for fear of the king’s reaction or wrath.

“How old?” His voice low, but lacked its usual power. It sounded… broken.

“Possibly ten weeks, Your Grace,” Knock Out replied, turning to observe Megatron. He was still silent, staring and no doubt frightening the poor harpy half to death. Luckily for her, Megatron did not move any closer to her.

“How?” he muttered.

“It was as Shockwave first hypothesized,” he said, glancing at his desk. He had been going over the notes all day, wondering what they might have missed or what they could have done. “The combination of human and demonic blood, the fetus… couldn’t be sustained. It was a miracle is survived this long…”

“And Eclipse?”

“Resting I suspect. She will have some discomfort, I’m ensuring she takes medicine and some poultices to recoup the blood lost and ease the pain… but I fear the more sensitive treatment will have to come from you.”

He didn’t need to explain further. Megatron knew exactly what the incubus meant. Ever since her suicide attempt, Megatron wore down every book, tome, scroll and report pertaining to human culture and anything related to ensure he never caused Eclipse to repeat another attempt. Where demons were more numbed to such an event, some even insulting the miscarriage as ‘culling the weak’, humans acted much like ogres and mourned heavily. Such a thing had even completely destroyed the mothers.

Driven by the thought, Megatron brushed past the nurse, giving room as he did so not to dislodge the bundle from her grip. Eclipse was suffering, and he refused to let her continue alone.

He opened the door, turning into the room to see his beloved wife sobbing into the sheets. Breakdown was kneeling down beside her, his hand on her shoulder and whispering something to her. But he paused when he saw Megatron staring at them. Then he whispered something else to his queen, causing Eclipse to tense and look up.

Megatron’s heart sank. Primus, she looked even worse than she had after her suicide attempt. Her face was twisted in agony and grief, tears pouring down her face. She looked to be in so much pain, so broken and miserable…

The ogre pulled away from her just as the king rushed to her side. Eclipse sobbed harder, leaning into Megatron’s embrace and clinging to him tightly. He held her close, practically engulfing her in his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn’t even acknowledge Breakdown, who gave a small bow before leaving the room. All he could do was focus on Eclipse, kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

“M-Megatron...I…”

“Shh, I’m here,” he cooed, planting kisses to her forehead and stroking her hair.

She moaned, tears unending and clutching Megatron tighter. Even if she didn’t deserve it, she just wanted to feel him. To hold her husband close, cling to him tightly… It grounded her. She felt safe, she felt okay… Even though everything wasn’t okay. Their child was gone. A child she failed to protect. It was all her fault…

“I’m sorry-!” she choked out, the tears falling hard. “I-I’m so sorry…!”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Megatron cooed, shifting as carefully as he could to ease onto the bed and hold her closer. “I failed to see.”

“No… I-I couldn’t…” she whimpered, her sobs fading as her body grew lax. Her grip wanted to remain tight, but her energy waned. “I couldn’t protect them…”

Megatron hummed, the low rumble vibrating through his chest and calming her shakes. He didn’t know what to say, what would ease her suffering. He felt guilt rise the more her tears rolled down her stained cheeks.

Any pleasantries his mind could conjure to comfort her, all rolled as lies. Lies he would not feed her for some false sense of hope. She deserved better than that. And he refused to tangle her in such a web. It was beneath him to say and beneath her to hear.

He glared up at Breakdown and two servants who had entered the room remaining in the room. The servants stiffened, but Breakdown knew better. Giving a deep bow, he gestured for the others to follow him. They quickly left, closing the doors behind them to give the mourning royals a moment of peace. This was their grief; it was not meant to be shared.

Breakdown turned to see Knock Out still in the main office part of the infirmary, though he didn’t expect to see Shockwave and Soundwave there with him. They were talking in low voices, Knock Out no doubt having explained to them what had happened. But he could tell something else was being discussed, as they wouldn’t speak if one of the servants or other medics got close to them.

The ogre approached the group, clearing his throat. They all turned to him, their expressions just as sullen as his.

“How are they?” Soundwave asked.

“They’re grieving.” What else could he say? They certainly weren’t fine, especially not the queen. Even with her husband holding her, she wouldn’t stop crying. And the wails of a mourning mother were so much harder to hear than anything else.

Knock Out merely nodded. Turning to the remaining servants in the room, he quickly dismissed them and had them leave the room and close the door behind them. Breakdown raised an eyebrow, sparing a glance at Knock Out’s desk. He grew even more suspicious when he saw the bundle with the blood stain sitting on it.

“Knock Out?”

“You can join in the conversation, too, Breakdown - I’ll probably end up needing your help with this eventually.”

“With what-?”

“We need to ensure this does not happen again,” Shockwave said, sparing a glance at the door the royals were behind.

“That much we can agree on,” Soundwave interjected, but her gaze fell onto the bundle. “But you realize what you suggest will only upset Her Majesty further.”

Breakdown looked a little confused, turning to Knock Out.

“No more harm can come to the fetus, nor is it fully developed,” Shockwave argued, looking to Knock Out too. “However, using the techniques I utilized to discover the possibility, I’m confident I can develop a method to help our Queen carry His Majesty’s child to term.”

“Using… the fetus?” Breakdown asked, confused.

“I reviewed your method,” Knock Out muttered, recalling the report Shockwave had worked out with his assistance. “But you would need more than just blood to determine if it will even work.”

“Meaning?” Breakdown was still a little confused and concerned, looking between Knock Out, Soundwave and Shockwave.

“You would need to cut into the fetus to get what you need,” Soundwave said, her voice cold and even a little disgusted. Miscarriage was one horror she wouldn’t wish on anyone, but to defile that small stillborn? It was worse.

Shockwave knew the others were hesitant, no doubt thinking about the many negative outcomes of this experiment of his. “Perhaps not. But I would need to observe and test another theory in order to be sure.”

They didn’t look that convinced.

“... I do not wish any more harm on Her Majesty, quite the opposite. Nor do I wish to defile any born of Our King - living or otherwise. Hence this method will require your steady hand, Knock Out.”

Both Breakdown and Knock Out paused.

“What I would need is even the smallest of skin, or even the outer layer of the clot. A surgeon with steady hands could easily render this sample.”

Knock Out’s eyes narrowed; that passive aggressiveness in the wendigo’s voice did not go unnoticed. “Not to demean my talents, usually my patients are a lot larger than the size of a strawberry. To even begin such a retrieval…”

“But as you stated, you can do it.” Shockwave’s gaze remained firm.

Knock Out pinched his brow. He couldn’t dispute Shockwave nor could he refuse. Logically speaking, it was simple. He shouldn’t have been hesitating. He wanted to help Eclipse, wanted to help ease her pain and even ensure she could become a mother. It was what she and her husband wanted.

But this… Would it even be right for him to do? He may have been an incubus, and he had definitely partaken in some unethical practices before, but this was the queen. She was just a young human, a woman who just lost her child. And who probably did not want her child’s remains to be defiled, even if it was for a good cause.

“Do it.”

The new voice startled the group, causing them to practically jump. They turned to see Megatron closing the door to the private room behind him, a hard and sullen look on his face.

“Y-Your Majesty!” Knock Out said, quickly bowing as the others had. “How is-?”

“She’s resting.” More like she had cried herself to sleep, but that didn’t matter at the moment. He would return to her side soon, but he had to ensure this did not happen again. So he turned to Shockwave, his eyes narrowed at him. “Do whatever you think is necessary so this does not repeat itself.”

“Your Majesty.”

Everyone turned to Soundwave, her expression unreadable… but her eyes were narrowed. And they all noticed the dark look swirling in them. Megatron glared back though, which made Knock Out and Breakdown tense. It was a rare sight for Soundwave to be on the receiving end of Megatron’s heated gaze.

But she remained unfazed. “Her Majesty would not approve. If anything, the very idea may just upset her more.”

“Do you plan on telling her?” His voice was dark, almost threatening. It was not a tone he ever used with Soundwave, considering she never went against him. Until now, having the nerve to question him, even if she had a point.

“I merely believe you should consider her feelings.”

Megatron snarled loudly, his wings flaring up in agitation. Soundwave did not deter, standing tall and unafraid of the demon king who could easily rip her apart. She was honestly just glad Bombrush wasn’t there. It would have made everything so much worse.

And she was not trying to insult her king. She knew he was considering her feelings, but in a different way. He just wanted to ensure she didn't suffer something like again, a goal that Soundwave found admirable. The execution of the goal though...She just knew Eclipse would have been horrified to know what Shockwave wanted to do to her child.

Shockwave knew he needed to intervene. Soundwave’s logic was in the right place, but he knew Megatron was too emotionally charged to see it that way. After all, this child had also been his. It was affecting him too.

“To abide by both parties,” His voice cut through the tension, Megatron’s heated gaze snapping to him. “I will take the necessary steps to ensure no harm or mutilation comes to the fetus, with Knock Out’s expertise it is an achievable outcome.”

Knock Out spluttered a moment, not wishing to gain Megatron’s wrath. He couldn’t help but to tense up when Megatron’s dark gaze turned to him, but it was only for a split second before he looked back to Shockwave.

Then the wendigo turned to Soundwave. “However, if these results are unsatisfactory, I may be required a more… deep sample. A biopsy of the fetal tissue may be required, and my only resort to gain what we can all agree on: her Majesty’s ability to have a child with His Majesty.”

Soundwave still didn’t like the idea, despite how considerate Shockwave was being; it still favored what Megatron wanted. But she couldn’t argue. He was offering a fair compromise for both sides, and she knew it was not out of malice. They all just wanted to find out how Eclipse could safely become a mother to a demon child.

“Very well,” Soundwave said, but her voice remained tense. She may have backed down, but she refused to apologize or justify herself. She was a mother - she probably knew more about Eclipse’s feelings than they did.

Megatron seemed to relax, his wings drooping and the heat in his eyes lessening. Even if this method seemed cruel, it was all for Eclipse. She wanted to be a mother. She told him that she wanted to have his children one day… And he would ensure that would happen. He refused to have her go through something like this again.

“Do it,” Megatron ordered.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Shockwave said, bowing deep. “We shall get started right away.”

The demon didn’t reply. Instead, he turned back from them to head into the private room where his wife was resting. He was not going to allow a repeat of before; he would not let her get to the point where she wanted to hurt herself. Constant attention and affection aided her the last time her mind turned to darker thoughts. He would do the same and whatever else she might have needed.

Just as the door shut behind him, Soundwave turned to the others with her narrowed. But she said nothing, instead choosing to leave the room without another word. She refused to engage or watch what the wendigo and incubus would do to the miscarriage. Even if it was for a good cause, she did not want to see them at work

Breakdown also found himself hesitant to help. To defile the remains of a fetus? Back home, it would at least have been given a proper burial. It was still seen as a member of the tribe, even if it had never been born. Yes, this was on the king’s orders and it was to help Eclipse in the end, but… He couldn’t bring himself to help.

Knock Out seemed to sense his reluctance. “Breakdown?”

He didn’t respond.

The incubus huffed. Well, if Shockwave was there, he didn’t really need the other’s help. The wendigo would still make for a good assistant, perhaps even better since he knew what he needed. Not to mention he could tell the other didn’t agree with this either. But he didn’t need him to. He just needed him to do as he said.

“Take care of any incoming patients,” he said, waving his hand.

“Wh-What-?”

“I don’t need you for this,” Knock Out said, turning to his desk to grab the bundle. “If anyone comes in with anything too big for you, just let me know. But this shouldn’t take long, so just stay here in case anyone does come in.”

Breakdown didn’t get a chance to say anything. Knock Out and Shockwave merely disappeared into one of the rooms in the far back, off to the right. It was one that Knock Out would use if he needed privacy for any of his more complicated surgeries or methodology practices. Though his tone had been harsh, Breakdown knew what the other was doing. Which he appreciated, but he wished what they were doing wasn’t happening in the first place.

But he didn’t get to have an opinion on this. This was what their king ordered. And it was what was best for their queen, though they would never be able to speak about this to her. He couldn’t really say if this was right or wrong, but it was happening and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He just hoped it worked.


End file.
